Love takes time LJ
by SilverQuills
Summary: PG Lily and James cannot get along! They are both extremely popular and have lots of friends, but why don't they get along? All the boys in the school want Lily and the girls James. But Lily isn't ready. Will James accept that and let his ego swell down o
1. Potter

PG Lily and James cannot get along! They are both extremely popular and have lots of friends, but why don't they get along? All the boys in the school want Lily and the girls James. But Lily isn't ready. Will James accept that and let his ego swell down or will he continue to be a player?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing except the plot and some of the characters.. The rest is Harry Potter stuff.  
  
This is my first ever fan fiction! Hope ya like it!  
  
"Lily!!!!!" "Hey Jazz!" Lily replied with enthusiasm as her best friend plopped down beside her. Jasmine had long blonde hair and big blue eyes. She was a very sensitive person and didn't like it when people insulted her friends. "Wats up?' "Same old, same old" "Same old Potter you mean!" Jasmine replied teasingly. As if that was his cue James Potter walked into the room. "Hello Evans, Jasmine, what brings you in our compartment?" " I don't see your name on it!" " look again" Surely enough written on the ceiling of the compartment wuz "James + Sirius' compartment" "you disgust me Potter!" "check out my latest poem: You can lock me up  
  
and throw away the key.  
  
You can cover my eyes  
  
so I cannot see.  
  
You can order me around  
  
and tell me how to walk.  
  
You can tell me to shut up.  
  
You can tell me not to talk.  
  
You can say I was an accident  
  
that I wasn't meant to be.  
  
You can take away my possessions  
  
'till all I have is me.  
  
You can tell me that life isn't what it seems  
  
you can take all this from me  
  
but I've still got Lily in my dreams. Like it??" "that was sweet" Jasminse said tearaly. "that was Potterish" Lily fumed.  
  
I hope you liked it R+R SILVERQUILL 


	2. The bet

"I'm going to starting a new program. Calmness and trust. I'm going to stay calm and relaxed." James said.  
  
"Yeah, right." Jasmine said with amusement.  
  
"The day you're relaxed James, is the day I dye my hair." Lily said.  
  
"What color?" James asked with interest.  
  
"I'll tell you what, if you managed to stay calm the entire day, I'll let you pick the color. If you don't, I get to dye your hair."  
  
"Deal." James said. This would be a piece of cake.  
  
His patience was tried as soon as he walked past the Slytherin table.  
  
"Hey Potty, I heard your girlfriend spent the vacation with you." Malfoy said in a tone that was clearly unflattering. James chose to ignore him. He actually managed to get through the entire day without getting mad.  
  
That night they were sitting in the common room. "Let's see, I made it they whole day without getting upset. Now what color should I dye your hair, Lily? Blonde? Maybe Black? There's always brown." James wondered. Lily was relieved, anything as long as it was a natural hair color.  
  
"Then again, maybe not. I personally like blue. Green would be pretty with your eyes, but that's Slytherin colors, so that will never do. Oh, so many choices, only a color at a time. Too bad."  
  
"You could always stripe her hair." Sirius suggested. Lily was mortified. BLUE?  
  
"Excellent idea Sirius! Blue and blond striped hair. I love it!" James exclaimed with delight. Lily groaned. This would be bad. "NOT STRIPED!" Lily said.  
  
"Yes striped. Blue and blond striped to be exact." James said, "So, so we need a charm or dye or what?"  
  
"Some girls probably ought to be able to find us some blond hair dye, and I have some blue." Sirius said. "I'll go ask some. Fifteen minutes later he came back with a box of dark platinum blond hair dye and light blue dye. James read the instructions and announced, "Okay, the way I see it we need to dye her hair blond, then put this blue stuff in it."  
  
"NO. That stuff is permanent. My hair will have to grow out to become the natural color again. I won't let you." Lily said.  
  
"You're right. That's a very bad idea." James agreed.  
  
"We could just put a temporary charm on it." Remus suggested.  
  
"Right. Okay, we need a sink, gloves, combs, and Lily." James said. He transfigured an end table into a sink complete with running water and tied a blanket around Lily's neck so her robes wouldn't get stained. Remus had run down to the kitchens and got a refillable catsup bottle, which they mixed the hair dye in. James put the gloves on and started putting the dye on Lily's hair. After about ten minutes he said, "My God, this stuff reeks."  
  
"How do you think I feel Potter?" Lily asked irritably.  
  
"Don't whine just because you lost a bet. You're acting like a sissy." James said.  
  
"A sissy huh? Well how about you let me dye your hair."  
  
"No way." he said, and continued putting the dye in her hair. Remus put the temporary charm on it, and they let it set for twenty minutes. While they were James said, "You know, we need to dye her eyebrows too."  
  
"NO." Lily said.  
  
"Yes. Blue will be perfect."  
  
"I'll let you make them blond. Not blue."  
  
"Fine, blonde it is then." James said, then dyed her eyebrows.  
  
After they washed the dye out Lily dried it with her hair drier, and it didn't look too bad. Blond wasn't exactly her color, but it could look a lot worse. Then James eagerly started adding two inch horizontal sapphire stripes to her hair. Lily was slightly embarassed because it was James's signature color.  
  
"James, you're enjoying this was too much. Are you sure you're not a gay hair stylist?" Lily asked.  
  
"I MOST CERTAINLY AM NOT GAY!" James said indignantly, and Sirius, Jasmine and Remus had a hard time staying under control.  
  
"Fine, if you say so." Lily said placatingly, trying not to laugh too hard. She didn't want her stripes to be crooked.  
  
An hour later she emerged with blond hair with blue stripes. It kind of looked strange down, but when it was styled differently it looked kind of neat. She would have to try this more often.  
  
The next morning Lily braided her hair in two French braids, and loved the effect. She really liked her new color. When the other girls woke up they asked with alarm, "What happened?"  
  
"I lost a bet once again, and James dyed my hair." 


	3. note to self

Trying to link stuff to my story. It won't work.. Sry R+R 


End file.
